The Lost Love Bow (TLLB)
by Primazombie
Summary: A group of demigods go on a quest to find Eros's missing love bow. Will they make it on time, or will love be ruined forever? *full plot inside*


**Hey, Primazombie here! A.K.A Diana. So, if you've read my stories before then that's awesome. If you haven't, you should keep reading, and if you like my writing that'd be cool. **

******Plot- The demigod council decided the demigods needed a safer place to stay. Not only was camp overflowing with new members, but monsters kept passing the borders and attacking. Chiron and the council formed up a plan. With Annabeth's help, they built a huge school in Virginia. The borders were guarded 24/7 by security. All the demigods at camp were moved to this school. A school called Demigod Academy. They lived safely for six months. Inside the school, they kept important things safe. For example, Harmonia's necklace, Eros's love bow and arrows, and many other weapons/magical items some Olympians had. One night, there was a break in. Chiron rushed to check the Hall of Safety to see if the magical items were safe. All were safe except one item. Eros's bow and arrows. A group of demigods volunteered to go on a quest to find the missing items. They went to the oracle, Rachel, hoping for a prophecy. The night of the accident, Rachel couldn't let out a prophecy. She slept on the thought, and in the morning she had half a prophecy. Now, the group of Demigods must find the missing items before the four-day deadline. The wrong people messing around with love could lead to some messy business.  
**

******This hasn't happened yet, it'll happen within this chapter and the next chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the male characters (they're OC's) and I am certainly not a male, therefore I am not Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Scarlett's POV:**

It was a pretty nice day at Demigod Academy. Everyone bustled through the halls of the school. The school day had ended, and everyone was eager to go explore campus. I had been here since the first day; we seemed to be getting tons of new campers. It was hard for me to meet every camper, but somehow I managed. I stand out from the crowd with my cool-aid color dyed hair. I have loads of brothers and sisters. Soon we'll over crowd the Aphrodite dorm.

Being daughter of Aphrodite is more different than you'd expect. Stereotypically, we're grouped as dumb, mean girls. In reality, we can be really nice. Me, for example. I'm all against bullies and I'll usually stick up for others. Everyone has a nice side, right? I usually counsel other students with self-esteem issues before and after school. I talk to everyone, and I love to mingle. Like most Aphrodite kids, I love giving makeovers.

"Scarlett!" Arista waved her hands in my direction. She was a daughter of Athena with bad people skills.

"Hey! Arista!" I called out, and sprinted to her.

Most people stayed away from Arista. They all labeled her as the mean, unsocial girl. I mean, yeah, she had a habit of insulting people. There was a reason for that, though. Before she knew she was a demigod people used to tease her at her old school. One day she got in a fight and became solitude. So far, I was the only person who could crack her hard shell. She was currently my best friend. We seemed to click faster than I could even imagine.

"So, do you counsel today?" Arista asked, and began walking.

I walked alongside her. "No, the counselor went AWOL all day so I decided I could take the day off."

Arista nodded. "We should do something fun. The library?"

I shook my head. "You said fun, right? Let's go to the lake. They say it has _magic_." I grinned.

"Fine. Let's do it." she agreed.

We turned around and began to run past the loud crowd of kids. The grass grew taller as we got farther away from the school building.

"C'mon. We're almost there." I said, panting.

Arista put her hand up motioning to stop.

"We're so close! We need to hurry before someone catches us." I told her.

A smile spread across her pale, freckled face. "Hold on," she finally said, "Let me tie my hair up." Arista tied her blonde hair into a high ponytail, then clipped back any loose strands.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

This time we jogged to the lake. "Woah." I said after we finally reached it.

Arista nodded. "Woah is correct."

The water was a clear light blue. It was a large lake, which glimmered in the sun.

"Let's jump in." Arista suggested.

Without any further thoughts, I flung myself into the water. I felt my uniform stick against my skin. Arista had jumped in a moment after me. She rose above the surface and rubbed her blue eyes. The lake was shallow where they were standing, but I knew it would get deeper.

"Swimming race?" I challenged.

"Let's go." she replied, and dove underwater. I dove after her and pushed myself forwards. I opened my eyes underneath the surface and swam as fast as I could. I saw Arista in the lead, so I pushed myself a little faster. Before we knew it, we had reached the end of the lake. Arista finished before me.

"Well, you win!" I said, and gave her a smile.

She nodded her head giddily. "We should go now." I said nervously. Something seemed wrong.

"But we were having so much fun!" she complained.

"Something feels... Weird." I said, "We need to swim back and get out." Both of us began swimming.

Mist came in our direction, making everything hard to see. I could barely see Arista, and she was only a few inches away by my side.

"Scarlett, did you grab my leg?" Arista asked.

I could hear the nervous sound in her voice. "No." I squeaked.

"Oh it must be nothin—"

I heard a loud gasp. "ARISTA!" I shouted, and dove underwater. As soon as I opened my eyes, I could see what took Arista. It looked somewhat like a water nymph, but its face was skinny, and it had sharp teeth. It had big, white colored eyes which had tons of veins popping out. Arista began to panic; she kicked her legs and wiggled her arms trying to get out of the creatures grip. I swam forward, trying not to freak out. I didn't plan on leaving Arista, but I wasn't sure either of us would make it out alive. As soon as I reached for Arista's hand, the thing bit my arm. Blood oozed out of my lower arm. Arista had gripped my hand, pulling me along with her. I could feel the need for air. I shut my eyes, and pulled Arista with all my might. I felt myself float up to the surface with Arista. We quickly gasped for air, and looked at each other. Without an exchange of words, we both swam faster than we did earlier. My arm still bled, and I felt weaker by the second. I could feel the thing try to wrap its thin arms around my leg.

"I can't go any further." I said. almost inaudibly. Arista seemed to hear me.

"NO. We're going to live!" she shouted, and took my good arm.

Arista pulled me along with her as she swam. And finally, we reached the shore. Both of us crawled out of the water and took a deep breath. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"Oh my gods." Arista said in shock. What had happened almost felt fake.

"M-my arm." I said, and directed my gaze to the wound.

"Oh gods! Right!" Arista said frantically. She took off her wet sweater and wrapped it tightly around my arm. "We need to get you to the clinic." Arista slung my healthy arm around her shoulder to support me as we walked.

"Now we know wh-why no one goes there." I mumbled.

She nodded in agreement. "Those things were mermaids. A different type of species of course. I don't know which species though. We should tell Chiron and Principle Amara." she suggested.

"I can't walk any further." I said finally. My vision blurred, and now I felt even more lightheaded than I did earlier.

"Wait! Scar! What do I do?" she asked me.

"Leave me? Get help? Anything." I groaned.

"I got it." she told me. Arista placed two fingers in her mouth and let out a sharp whistle. Within a minute a huge white Pegasus flew into view. Once she landed, Arista picked me up and placed me on the animal. Then she climbed on. The Pegasus started flying again.

This was my first time in the air, and I was freaking out. I wasn't afraid of Zeus blasting me out of the sky; I always had a fear of heights. I clung on to the horses white main. The white horse flew down and landed on the ground. Now we were closer to the infirmary. Arista jumped off, and pulled me off the horse. She dragged me down with her.

"Come on! We're so close!" Arista half ran, half walked inside the school. Once we entered, she ran quickly to the clinic and pushed the doors open.

"Hurry! She's badly hurt. She was bitten by some sort of mermaid." Arista yelled.

Two doctors rushed to my aid, and carried me inside a room. An Apollo kid named Jeremy took off the wet sweater and injected some medication to my arm. He had shaggy blonde hair that covered his emerald green eyes. He looked very focused. A doctor came in and took some blood out of my arm. They left the room, leaving me and Jeremy alone.

"You should sleep." he told me.

"I'm not tired." I lied and heaved a sigh.

"At least try." he pleaded.

"Okay, but can you bring in Arista?" I asked.

His eyes widened. "Oh, uhm. Okay..." he said nervously.

So maybe Arista did scare a few people with her constant life threats... Well, eventually they'd all warm up to her.

"Thanks." I said, and with that he left to search for Arista. I shut my eyes and tried to relax and forget about the throbbing pain in my left arm. Eventually, I began to dream.

* * *

"The results came in." a voice whispered.

"Well?" I heard Arista's voice demand.

"I'm afraid this isn't good news. The blood— there was poison found." the voice replied.

"WHAT?" Arista stifled a horrified scream.

"Shhh. You'll wake her!" the voice said in a hushed whisper.

"I'm already awake." I said groggily. "I heard everything."

The doctor gasped a little. "Well... You might be able to live." he blurted out. Arista hit him in the shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're gonna live!" Arista tried to cheer me up.

A second doctor came in the room and started talking to the other doctor. The murmured an exchanging of words. Both of them glanced at me uncertainly.

"Good news. We found the cure. You and your friend are going to need to explain to us how you came across this creature, and what exactly it looks like. Scarlett, you'll need to spend the night but you can leave first thing tomorrow morning. We'll be bringing the shot in a few minutes." the doctor told me, and left the room.

Arista let out a sigh of relief. "Gods, I thought you were gonna die!" she said honestly.

"Hey, you can go if you like. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave her a smile and waved.

"If you need anything, call someone to get me." she said.

I nodded my head. "Bye Arista."

As Arista left, Jeremy stepped in with another shot. He pushed the needle down my arm. I jumped a little when I felt a sting of pain. "Ow." I mumbled.

"S-sorry!" Jeremy said nervously.

"No! It isn't your fault; you helped me!" I said quickly.

Jeremy came to my left side and began wrapping a band aid around my arm. "Luckily, you guys came just in time. You could've died." he implied.

"Yeah I know." I said. At the moment I felt like being alone, but I felt bad kicking Jeremy out.

"I mean that bite was _huge_. I was worried for you! If that was me I would've fainted." he blabbed.

"Hey, I kinda wanna be alone right now." I told him, "But you can come back in an hour." I added.

I felt the need for more sleep. Jeremy nodded his head and left me alone. I tried to sleep once more.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to a continuous tapping noise. Arista and Jeremy were both in my hospital room. Instead of waiting for me to wake up, they were busy kissing each other in the corner.

"Guys! What even?" I asked, holding in my laughter.

"Oh. Uh. Scar." Arista said nervously.

"I was teaching her CPR." Jeremy lied.

"Yeah, sure." I said, laughing. "You should both go and carry on. It's late anyways." I told them.

Without any argument, the two left the room holding hands. "I was only asleep for an hour. How did that even happen?" I wondered aloud.

This time, I couldn't sleep. My body was fully rested. I stared at the ceiling for a moment. Little periwinkle specks were scattered all over the roof. The room was dimly lit; the walls looked like they were closing in by the way they were angled. My hospital bed was puny compared to the one in my cabin. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash, then a thud. I pushed off my bed sheets, and stood up. I walked to the door stealthily. Apparently all the doctors went to sleep because I couldn't hear even the slightest bit of small talk. I placed my hand on the circular door knob, and pulled the door open as quietly as I could. The main room was all dark. Even the emergency lights were off. "Hello?" I murmured. Beads of sweat began forming in my forehead. How could everything get so quiet so fast? It seemed like only minutes ago Arista and Jeremy had been in the room visiting me. I heard another thud, then a piercing scream. I cupped my hands over my ears. It was almost pitch black in the room I was in, so when I took a few steps I bumped into a desk.

I put my arms out in front of me and waved them around frantically. This action slowed me down, but kept me from bumping into anything else. Finally, I reached the exit. The little 'EXIT' sign hung above the door, and flickered on and off. The halls were all dark except for one light straight in the center. I squinted and began to walk around. I heard the clacking of hooves on the hallway floor. "Chiron?" I called out. "Who's there?" his voice was sharp and alert. "Just Scarlett, what's going on?" I asked nervously. "Something has gone wrong." Chiron's voice replied. Soon, he came into my view. "Get on my back." he demanded. I climbed on, and he moved forward fast. We entered the Hall of Safety. "We should check the cases." I told him. I jumped off his back, and looked around. "Harmonia's necklace, check." I started, and moved to the next exhibit. "Pandora's box, check." I moved on to the next. The case was shattered, and glass was shattered all over the floor. I read the little descriptive plaque: 'EROS- LOVE BOW AND ARROWS'. Chiron rushed over. I could hear some demigods roaming around faintly whispering to each other.

"It was stolen." Chiron turned and looked at me. "We need to confront Rachel."

"Why would someone want to play with love? It's a messy topic!" I protested. It's a scandal messing with people's love life. That's like questioning morality and immorality. It looked like the works of Aphrodite, but why would she break in? And steal Eros's equipment? It made sense, yet it didn't.

"Calm down, Scarlett. We need to find Rachel." Chiron warned. He seemed particularly calm about everything. It's what made him wise.

A big group of demigods came out. I could see a few familiar faces stand out from the crowd. Arista stood with the Athena cabin, I could see a girl named June with the Demeter cabin. DJ, and Enyo kid stood with her brother and the Ares kids. A boy named Kennedy came to the front. He was sturdy looking, but not too muscular looking. He had tan skin and shaggy blonde hair with natural brown streaks. As he got closer I could see some freckles across his nose.

"Chiron!" I could hear Rachel's voice.

"Rachel, come here!" Chiron called back to her. She ran to the front, and pushed through the crowd.

"Do you feel a prophecy coming?" Kennedy asked.

She shook her head. "I feel normal." she replied and looked at Chiron. "How did someone pass the borders?" she asked, obviously frustrated.

Annabeth tapped her foot impatiently. "How is it even possible that someone could break in? We have security cameras, and our borders are charmed! No one can come in, and no one can go out." Annabeth growled.

I glanced at Kennedy. He was looking down at his feet. "I have a theory." he muttered.

Everyone paid him full attention. "Speak, child." Chiron said thoughtfully.

"Someone must've used magic to get in. That's the only way. We used magic to charm it, someone could you magic to get in." he told everyone, and shrugged his shoulders.

An Ares kid named Lucas stepped forward. He had dirty blonde hair with a spike cut. His eyes were gray, and he had some tattoo's over his body. He was built, and you could see some muscle through his shirt. He would've been cute, but he scared me a lot.

"You're meaning to tell us, someone broke in to take a stupid love bow and arrows with _magic_? Love isn't a big deal. What a stupid loser." he rolled his eyes.

The Enyo girl, DJ took a step forward. "Yeah, says the guy who will never get a girl." DJ said, even though she knew that wasn't true. Half of the girls were head-over-heels for this guy.

"You again? As if a boy would ever lay eyes on you." he argued.

"Demigods, quiet down Rachel and I are discussing something." Chiron said, and whispered things to Rachel.

What Lucas said was also untrue. DJ was a pretty blonde with long hair that reached passed her shoulders. She always wore leather jackets and gloves with a red bandanna and red lipstick. Right now she wore black biker shorts and a white tank top. She was in pajama's, that much was obvious. Almost every guy here already liked DJ. She hated all of them.

"Who said I was looking for a relationship you brainless idiot." she snapped, rolling her eyes.

"So you want to be lonely forever? Good luck with that." he snickered.

"Guys. Stop." I whimpered.

"Was I talking to you?" Lucas demanded.

"No, but you two are fighting about love when you probably don't really know what it's even about okay?" I raised my voice a little.

"Hey, Scarlett is right. Don't mess with her or I'll snap your neck like a twig." she told Lucas.

"Yeah, go defend your little red head." he said smirking.

"You know what. You and me, 3 PM tomorrow. The arena. Be there with a weapon." DJ hissed, then faded into the crowd.

Lucas laughed. "Your friend is a little tough. It's humorous how she thinks she could beat me." he told me, then walked away to his cabin. Everyone started to clear back into their dorms. I stayed, Annabeth stayed, and so did Rachel and Chiron.

The two main doors flung open. "Excuse me. Would someone tell me what year it is?" a male voice asked. "The names Joshua Vixen."

* * *

**There you go. Chapter one for all of you readers of mine. Sorry it took longer than I had expected to post this. Anywhore, answer some questions for me in a review? Or just review telling me what you though?**

**-Favorite character so far?**

**-Favorite line/scene?**

**-What do you think will happen next?**

**For Pretty Little Liars fans:**

**-Who do you think is part of the A team? Gawd that Halloween special.**

**Love you all, thanks for reading! You should maybe kinda sorta check out my other stories, Saving the Princess of Greece and Percy Jackson Shorts.**

**~Primazombie xoxo**

**P.S. Follow me on Tumblr at dianasaurous(-)(-)rex [No parenthesis]**


End file.
